


Cute is an understatement

by holdencfield



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/pseuds/holdencfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't like being called cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [GucciFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciFather/gifts).



"Jesus _Christ_!" Dennis Booker exclaimed, shedding off his fitted coat just as his coworkers were filtering into the apartment he shared with his lover, Tom Hanson.

"Its fall, you guys," Doug Penhall came in second with a large Eskimo hat and multiple scarves wrapped feverishly around his neck, " _FALL_!" He shouted in frustration. 

Judy Hoffs and Harry Ioki came in together, packed tightly to one another. The slender woman rolled her eyes, "We _know_ , Doug. We were there!" She complained. Ioki backed her, gently removing her jacket as he talked, "Yeah Penhall, lets bring the decibel level down."

But Doug just groaned in discomfort as he moved towards the far end chair of the living room, "I can't! Its _so cold_  out, I'm surprised we all didn't get eaten by the abominable snowman!" The man exaggerated. 

At the comment Dennis turned towards the still opened door and called out to the hallway and room, "Speaking of the abominable snowman -- anyone see Tom?" He rid himself of all his layers as he waited for the missing officer. Quickly after hearing his name, the young man strolled, more like sauntered, in wearing a dark colored wintercoat that was nearly three times his size. His scarf covered his entire lower jaw and his navy blue ski hat shielded his forehead. Only his angry coffee shade eyes were exposed. 

"Its _your_  coat, Dennis." He glowered.

Booker smiled wide, adoring the younger officer's embarrassment. The others didn't hear Hanson's muffling as they finally shed their extra skin and moved towards the couch, Dennis rotated closer to the smaller man, "I _told_  you to buy a new coat in September, Tommy. Now you gotta deal with the consequences." He teased lightly, removing the thick cap from his head in one swift motion. Tom's eyes shined in defense, "So does that mean when _you_  wear it, you look like a giant mythical creature?"

Booker sighed humorously, and pulled Tom's scarf off gently, "No it means when _I_ wear it, it looks normal!" He chuckled at Hanson's still sullen face, "Come on Tom, its funny.. and kind of cute."

Quickly jumping out of his partner's jacket, "Its not _cute_! There's nothing _cute_  about it. I'm a grown man, I pay taxes, I am not cute! No one here thinks its cute, watch --"

Hanson turned away from Dennis, who took Tom's jacket and hung it up on the rack near the door, and faced the room where Harry and Judy were huddled together and Doug was cradling himself, "Do you guys think," He glanced at Booker from the corner of his eye, "its cute that I can't fit Dennis' coat?"

The room silenced of all side conversation but was soon filled with Doug, belting out a shocked surge of laughter. Hoffs and Ioki giggled nervously at Tom's confused face. Dennis was trying not to grin but failing miserably. 

Gasping for air, Penhall choked out, "You're wearing _Booker's_  coat? I thought you bought the wrong size!" He curved around the chair he was sitting in, clutching his stomach in a fire like pain, "Oh, its adorable!" Doug cried out.

A horrified expression came over the young man as it all occurred to him. He turned to Judy and Harry who shrugged guilty, "We thought you messed it up in the dryer or something." Judy quickly covered Harry's words, saying politely, "Its kind of cute, Hanson."

Hanson scoffed in disbelief as Dennis came around, putting a warm arm around the smaller man's shoulder, "See, Tommy. Its okay." He said, more joking than comforting. 

Tom threw Booker's arm off and gave him an offended look, storming off to their bedroom. He slammed the door with a bang and everyone in the house flinched at the unexpected reaction. 

After a moment, conversation began to come back slowly, "Should we go?" Judy suggested helpfully. Harry sat up at her side and nodded, "Yeah, he seems pretty upset."

Booker's face softened at the consideration, "Yeah, thanks, I think that'd be best."

Doug growled in agony, "Oh come on! Its freezing out there, can't we just slip him a Xanax and have some coco?"

"Penhall!" The two officers on the couch scolded with a serious tone. As they got to their feet and moved to the coat rack, Doug mumbled about jokes and how best friends wouldn't let their best friends turn into _Dougsicles_. 

Harry and Judy gave understanding nods and good luck wishes to Booker at the door. They moved out of the apartment quietly as Doug packed himself up tightly in his winter wear. He scowled at Dennis in hardship, "If I die out there," He said quietly before yelling out, "Its your boyfriend's fault!" They both waited for a retort but the disgruntled officer remained mute. 

"I'll bring you a hot chocolate tomorrow." Booker offered to a suddenly ecstatic officer Penhall, Doug punched Dennis devotedly with a smirk of friendship before turning on his heel and walking out. The older officer closed the front door and sighed in relief, now he could confront Tom and see what the problem was.

He padded towards the bedroom and squeaked open the door, "Tommy, I --", to only let it go all at once resulting in a harsh thud against the end wall.

Dennis' eyes went wide and his lips pulled into an astonished smile, "What are you --" He squinted closer and his eyebrows shot up in response, "is that my sweater?!"

Tom nodded seductively with an arched eyebrow. He sat up on his knees, in the center of the bed of the dimly lit room. His hair was a nice tussle of locks, just the way Dennis liked it, with a few strands falling into his desiring eyes. The young man's lips were pursed in a teasing, dominant matter. Tom knew exactly what he was doing to the horny older officer. He wore a baggy black sweater that hung low to his legs and was zipped up almost to the end, but was deliberately pulled down to expose a good amount of the younger man's tan flesh.

Booker knew Tom was naked under the older man's sweater and a deep, raw stream of lust and love flowed into Dennis' swelling cock. Hanson's velvet voice didn't help either, "Still think I'm _only_  cute in your clothes?"

Dennis' face spread into a wide set expression of joy and surprise. He toned it down quickly, donning his lover's favorite expression: A devilish smirk. The older man bolted towards the younger man on the bed, slamming the door behind him and following the musical sound of Tom's rippling, bouncy laughs.


	2. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. :)

Booker pounced on his lover, gripping his hips in his hands, keeping his legs on both sides of Tom. He hovered over Hanson and slowly drew his hands down the sheer garment the younger man wore, until his palm rested on the smaller man's obvious bulge. A soft moan escaped between Tom's lips, Dennis glanced longingly down at the close eyed face.

Careful not to rub the metal strip over his partner's groin, Dennis moved his hand up and down Tom's clothed cock and stared excitedly down, "Was all that an act?" Booker asked. Hanson's eyes opened slowly, a glaze of desire staring back at Dennis, "How else was I supposed to get rid of them?" Tom winked mischievously. 

Booker scoffed in shock and rubbed his palm a bit harder, causing Tom to moan some more, "Why would you want to do that, Tommy?" Dennis asked knowingly. Hanson suddenly raises himself off the bed and leaned forward to lick his way into Dennis' mouth with a suggestive kiss, "You're stroking the answer." He murmured before diving in for a heated, tongue tied embrace that sent him on his back and a hungry growl from Booker's throat.

The older man curved around Tom so that he was out of reach of his lover's erection but Hanson made up for it by lifting his hips to grind against Booker's hardened cock. Dennis pulled away Tom's skilled tongue to falter between the man's neck and ear, breathing a deep groan. The young man smiled smugly at the control he had over the tougher, stronger looking man. He demanded Booker's mouth back so while he sped up his pace, Dennis had no choice but to echo his moans through to Tom.

Wanting to take charge, and losing all patience, Booker pulled away abruptly. He tugged his shirt over his head and flung it to the other side of the room before rolling on his heels and dislodging his aching cock from their denim confinement. He was so quick and eager that Tom didn't even have time to sit up and see what the problem was. He was already slammed back into his passionate position with large hands tangling themselves in his ringlets. A warm mouth claimed his own, while also feeling his partner's large organ on his own. When Dennis moved slightly and caused a brief friction, Tom pulled away to let out a choked cry. Booker smiled devilishly at this and dove his teeth and lips to the side of Tom's neck, leaving lovebites where he saw fit.

Seeing that he was rapidly losing dominance of the situation, the young man went back to his initial plan. He made genuine sounds of enjoyment as Dennis teased him -- suckling an earlobe here, fondling a nipple there. But Hanson was like a snake, sneaky and undetectable. He carefully wrapped his legs upward to coil Booker's waist and moved his hands to subtly cling onto the older man's biceps. Dennis hadn't noticed a thing.. until.

The young man mustered all his strength to perform a perfect alligator death roll, flipping his victim into his previous form. Booker was pinned by his wrists onto the mattress that swung and creaked under them. He stared up with doe eyes, "You're calling all the shots, today, huh?" he chuckled in a near giddy fashion. His arousal and thrilling nerves were a time bomb, and Tommy's finger was fiddling with the trigger. 

Hanson merely smiled with a seductive shine in his eyes, stretched up to his full length that still straddled the older man. He let one of Booker's hands go and gestured with an arched eyebrow to undo the zipper that restricted him. Licking his lips in anticipation, the older officer gently pulled it down and groaned with a burning fire at the bare flesh of Tom Hanson.

Of course Booker had seen his lover naked before -- in all sorts of positions. But it was still a private pleasure of his to still be exposed to the beautiful sight.  This is why every woman drooled all over him, why every man hit on him. Dennis knew he was attractive as well but Tom was something out of this world. And he was all his.

The taunt muscles were covered in glistening tan skin, a small patch trail ran down his navel and leading towards a stunning endowment of his manhood. It now was hard as a rock, resting on Dennis' stomach for Dennis.

The older man couldn't remove his lock off of Tom's exposed body, so the smaller man had to reach into the nightstand beside them and pull out the final ingredients himself. 

"Are you gonna roll over or --?" Dennis started to ask with a confused tone but stopped when he watched Tom roll up his sleeves and pull away the frontal flaps on sweater from the center. He lovingly looped the condom onto Booker than spread a good amount of lubrication at the top. Dennis' heart raced so loud and fast, he barely heard Tom ask if he was ready.

His sense jolted back into place when Hanson lifted himself off of Booker enough to shove himself back down -- effectively entering Dennis' cock deep and wholly inside him.

The older man's eyes flew open and a loud moan fell from his lips at the erotic tightness he felt surrounding him. Slowly, Tom began to move up and down at an agonizing pace. Dennis groaned and met his arch quickly until they both meshed at an equal pace. Booker threw his hands to settle on Tom's narrow hips but the younger man caught his wrists and secured then beside Dennis' head.

"My game, my rules." Tom taunted in a singsong voice. It was excruciating for Booker, especially when the younger man slowed down too much or even stopped altogether just to hear a croak below, begging for him to go on. 

Tom's face was knotted in concentration and not much pleasure until he gasped, "There!" He screamed before releasing Booker's wrists to lock in his sweaty waves. He wasn't moving to please anymore, it all became an instinctive motion. Booker immediately found the younger man's sides and took over, pumping vigorously. 

"Ohh, fuck.. fuck me.. Ahh.. oh, feels so good.. Dennis.. Dennis.." Tom whispered frantically through a dry throat. His eyes were shut and his head was turned upwards to the ceiling by his own grip. The older man loved to hear the sound of his name, echoing into the moans of his lover. He teased him mercilessly then.

"You feel so good, Tommy.. I'm gonna fuck you, don't you worry.. hmm," Booker groaned at the roughness that pleasured him deep within, "Do you wanna come, baby? Wanna come for me?"

" _Yes!_ " Tom screamed, "God, yes. Fuck me Dennis, fuck me blind." 

Booker shouted enthusiastically, "Scream for me baby, scream my name." Watching his lover lose nearly all his inhibitions was such a turn on that Dennis could feel his own climax rising. 

"AHHH _DENNISSSS!_ "

" _TOMMYYYY!_ "

A euphoric call emerged and engulfed both men enough to come simultaneously. Tom's load exploded over him and Dennis but mostly Booker's stomach, while the other's was secure inside the condom. 

Hanson's hand held forward, his face hidden by his dangling springs. His chest heaved with heavy breathing, his palms smoothing over Booker's abdomen. He leaned down and pressed his lips right above the older man's belly button. A grin formed on Dennis' face as he panted softly. 

"Do you like my game?"

In response, Booker sat straight up somehow managing to slip out of Tom while keeping the man in his lap. Hanson's legs folded on both sides of Booker and hands found themselves intertwined behind Dennis' neck. The older man had his tracing patterns over sleek thighs. He gazed in adoration, brushing sweaty strands that slicked to Tom's heated skin, "I love it. We should play it more."

Tom only grinned and looked down, now noticing the mess he made. Shrugging out of his borrowed piece of clothing, he pulled it over to start wiping when Dennis seized his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a chuckling voice, "That's my sweater!"

Hanson shrugged with an innocent, apologetic look that Dennis accepted and started to turn away when he felt the fabric rub against him.

"Hey! C'mom, Tommy, I thought I could trust you." He teased.

"Couldn't help it." Hanson said mysteriously, falling back on the bed with a slight rocking. Dennis leered over him, "Why?" He asked with a curious grin.

Tom curled around, purring like a soft kitty before smirking up at his lover, "You just look so cute when you're caught off guard." 


End file.
